


Breathe

by Puncrastinator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Possibly Unrequited Love, possibly death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puncrastinator/pseuds/Puncrastinator
Summary: Keith didn't think kissing was supposed to be like this…
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A HELLA OLD FIC I just found it and was like fuck it so I'm posting it without edits or anything lmao

Keith never told him, but he remembered Lance from the Garrison. He remembered  
tanned skin, messy hair, and twinkling, too-blue eyes. He remembered a bright  
smile, a stupid pun, and a trip to the principal’s office. He remembered eyes boring  
into the back of his head, whispers of his name, their supposed “rivalry”, never  
actually talking to him. What Lance called rivalry felt more like admiration, and  
Keith had no idea what to do with it. It was easier pretending he never knew.  
It was easier pretending he never felt it too. Rivalry sustained on mutual admiration.  
That’s what he told himself he felt for the blue paladin.  
No, it couldn’t have been. Not when he felt his lips cracking into a hesitant smile at  
one of his bad puns, his eyes dropping to his lips when he broke into his subsequent  
shit-eating grin, his mind wondering what it would be like to kiss him.  
He thought about that—kissing him—more often than he would to like admit.  
Actually, he wouldn’t admit to it at all. He often imagined it would happen after a big  
battle—after a victory. All the excess adrenaline and joy would embolden one of  
them (usually Lance) and he would just run into him. Keith would expect a hug or a  
fist bump, but Lance would grab him by the collar and pull him in for a kiss. It would  
be a fast, head-spinning, mind-numbing, exhilarating sort of kiss. Sometimes he  
dreamed it would happen in the middle of the night. Lance would either find Keith  
training, or Keith would find Lance in the control room, staring at the digital model  
of the known universe, in awe and despair at its vastness. They would sit,  
sometimes they would talk, and sometimes they would bask in the silence—just  
being alone together. When it happened, it would be slow and sweet, gentle and  
almost melancholy; it would take his breath away.  
But Keith never imagined it would happen like this. It didn’t feel right. He pressed  
his lips to Lance’s, exhaling harshly.  
“Guys? Guys?” he spoke into his headset. All he heard was static.  
He pushed on Lance’s chest.  
“Shiro? Pidge? Hunk?” he called out to nothing in particular.  
It wasn’t supposed to be like this. His lips met Lance’s.  
23…  
24…  
25…  
It wasn’t supposed to happen on a fucking desolate planet, surrounded by Galra  
ships. He knew they would be found soon and he had no way to contact the others.  
30…  
31…  
32…  
It couldn’t end like this. It should have been after this mission was through. After  
they had gotten back to the castle and gotten out of their suits, high on the feeling of  
victory and emboldened by the adrenaline in the air. Lance would be walking back  
to his room and Keith would have met him there. He would have threaded his  
fingers through his hair and pressed him up against the wall. He would have  
swallowed Lance’s tiny gasp as his lips parted for him, soft and inviting. It should

have been hard and gentle, desperate and slow, warm and… and safe… Not like  
this… Never like this…  
Goddammit…  
Breathe…  
C’mon, Lance…  
Please… breathe…


End file.
